


Like a fly in a spider's web

by Sinderlin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Torture, gutfuck, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was genji/reaper tortureporn. crossposting from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a fly in a spider's web

Genji had been sent on a covert assassination mission, an attempt to take out the enemy’s best gunner before he could be mobilized. It had seemed like he was always hyperaware when outside their base, forcing an infiltration mission into the deal. Once inside, Reaper would let down his guard and Genji would catch him alone and take him down. Then he would slip out and back to safety, simple as that. That’s how it was supposed to be, anyway.

In reality, he’d slid out from the vent in Reaper’s private quarters quiet as a snake and slipped his blade from his sheath-only to have it shot out of his hand in a barrage of bullets. Well, it would be more accurate to say his whole hand was shot off. The gun had been unholstered from the beginning-he had been played, he realized through his howling and agony.

“Did you really think that would work?” Reaper growled, punctuating his disappointment by shooting off Genji’s kneecaps as well. Genji yelped and fell to the floor, rolling onto his side to take the pressure off his wounds. It felt like there were gaping holes through the joints now, legs tenuously held together by strips of muscle. Reaper kicked him squarely in the chest, sternum crackling as the blow rolled him onto his back. A tiny huff of laughter leaked out before Reaper could stifle it. “Who sent you? What kind of idiot tries to assassinate a dead man?”

“There are,” Genji paused to suck in a trembling breath, “many who would have your head.” His visor made his face unreadable, saving him from the disgrace of the enemy seeing the pain in his eyes. Reaper hummed and leaned his weight onto the foot planted on Genji’s chest, tilting his head. When no further information was forthcoming, he backed off and holstered his gun at his hip.

“Thanks for the information I already know,” Reaper spat, planting his feet to either side of Genji’s ribcage and squatting down, “Let’s see if you can tell me anything actually useful. If not…Well, we’ll have fun anyway.” This time he openly laughed, digging his metal claws into Genji’s left arm halfway down the bicep. Muffling a scream through a clenched jaw, Genji instinctively tried to pull away as claws ripped away casing and artificial muscle, pulling wires free like dangling raw nerves. When the only thing holding the two halves of his arm was exposed, Reaper planted a knee hard on the shoulder joint and grabbed the other half by the elbow. With a few quick jerks, the support snapped and left a twisted metal post behind. “Feel like talking now, or do you want to lose the other one?”

Admirably, Genji held his tongue. True to his word, Reaper dug into the other arm with both hands, shredding it down to the supports with a snort. Genji couldn’t hold back the scream this time, voice vibrating and cracking as Reaper spent longer slowly tugging out and shaving apart the wires this time. It felt like nails on a chalkboard hotwired to his brain, reverberating into his cracked chest cavity and the open wound of his other arm. Hot tears tickled the corners of his eyes when he blinked, squeezing out and pooling at the edges of his mask. Of course he wouldn’t be allowed to keep this one sanctuary, he should have expected that.

“This is getting in the way,” Reaper explained as he lifted the visor up ever so gently and tore it off its hinges. It clanged against a wall after being tossed over a shoulder, disappearing into the shadows. “Now, where were we?” Genji could imagine the twisted smile behind that stupid white mask. He frowned, then grimaced and whined as Reaper returned to slowly shaving apart his wires into a frayed mess. A scream bubbled out of his throat, half choked-down as he tried not to let his opponent have the satisfaction, but the creaking feeling in his support frame and the knee crushing his shoulder told him he was about to lose the second arm for real. Reaper laughed roughly and held it like a trophy, murmuring something sickly-sweet sounding when he noticed the blasted-apart wrist joint.

“Still not feeling like talking?” he asked, setting the arm beside Genji’s head, “You have two more limbs.” The reminder made Genji shudder. He couldn’t tell if he went to his grave. Even if he told, he’d be killed anyway. He could at least die with some honor. Reaper was intent on making that a difficult feat, though. He swung his leg over to sit beside the armless assassin, one clawed hand just scratching at his thigh as if to give him a moment to change his mind before really digging in. As metal split the casing again, Genji panicked and squirmed without the weight on his chest to hold him down.

“Wait,” Geni wheezed, shaking his head like a wet dog, “Wait!” Reaper paused with interest, hand clamping down on the thigh to hold him in place.

“Who sent you?” He tried again, eyes narrowing behind his mask. His grip slowly tightened for every moment Genji refused to speak in spite of his protests until the casing crumpled and squeaked in complaint. Genji whined in sympathy, mechanical harmonies almost overtaking his voice. The grating squeal of static in his voice gave Reaper a moment of pause before deciding that maybe he liked it. Turning his claws in, he squeezed as hard as he could until he felt artificial muscle spilling out the holes his claws bored into the casing, popping out like blisters. Static-filled screams came from the human face before him, fascinating him, encouraging him to squeeze hard enough to hear the support creak in protest under the remaining muscle.

“STOP! STOP IT!” Genji shrieked, writhing on the floor beside him. It was pathetic, pitiful, almost enough to make Reaper feel bad. Almost. Too bad it was so much fun, in more ways than one.

“It looks like you know how this game goes,” Reaper purred, planting a knee on Genji’s hip joint and slowly torquing the exposed support with his hands, “So I’ll give you a choice. You can die fast and this can all be over,” He snapped the leg off with a harsh grunt, sweating under his mask, “Or I can fucking ruin you and leave you to die in a dumpster. You’ll die alone, humiliated, buried in trash. Or maybe you’ll be found.” Reaper snorted and shook his head. “You don’t want to be found.”

Genji stared up at his captor with his lips pressed in a thin line, jaw quivering. No matter what, he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t. The keening of agony burbling up in his throat at least made it impossible to spill to this bastard. Blinking away the wavering image of the ceiling filtered through a film of tears, he tried to relax his jaw before he cracked something. Blood came flooding into his mouth as he unclenched, clearly from a cheek he hadn’t realized he’d chomped down on. All he could do about it was turn his head to the side and spit.

“One leg left, but I won’t be done after that,” Reaper informed him, chuckling as he dug his claws into the last remaining limb and shredded the casing into a bird’s nest of fiber and meat. Without his jaw clenched tight, an electric shriek howled out of Genji’s chest, rattling the now free-floating central bone of his chest. Snot dribbled out of his nose to join the blood, tears, and spit pooling at the edge of his broken visor and the puddle on the floor. Reaper was slowly sawing at each individual artificial muscle cluster, lifting them and pulling them apart like a child torturing an unfortunate spider. Stuttering sobs broke the screams as Genji writhed on the floor, pinned down at his hips by a thick, strong leg. He wanted to hit, to fight, to cover his face with his hands and hide from the agony, but his arms were already gone.

“STOOOOP!” Genji howled, leg twitching with the urge to kick and lash out through the pain, but Reaper just snorted and shrugged.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Loud sobbing was all Genji gave him.

“I didn’t think so,” Reaper sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, he was a bit happy. If Genji didn’t give up the information he could keep playing as long as he liked. It had been quite a while since he last had someone to toy with like this, especially one so well-trained that they didn’t pass out after the first limb came off. Too bad he hadn’t had any fingernails he could tear off with pliers, though. Well, if he was a cyborg he might come back again good as new…That sent a shiver down Reaper’s spine that rode down to his crotch and settled in with a pleasant tingle. He slowly tugged at each insulated wire, pulling them taut until they snapped over the point of his claw. The strange, glitching screams almost deafening him in the left ear cracked and broke down into silence. When he looked over his shoulder, Genji was still struggling and heaving, so he figured whatever kind of voicebox the poor guy had must’ve blown.

Loud rushes of air, presumably attempts at screaming, accompanied by the occasional burst of static or split-second mechanical screech like a jammed printer, trickled into the edge of his hearing as Reaper focused on ripping out the last hunks of flesh and wire and torquing the second leg. The heaving silent sobs from the man below him would be pitiful if they weren’t so damn hot. A creak and pop signalled the loss of the last limb, and Reaper tossed it away, relishing the flinch below him at the thunk of it hitting the wall. When he looked back at the bloody wreck he’d made, another idea came to mind. He grinned behind his mask.

“Say, I’m feeling…nice today,” Reaper grumbled, knees popping as he stood, “I’ll tell you what. If you can crawl to the door in less than ten seconds, I’ll let you go.” He eyed the wrecked stumps and tried to imagine how it would hurt to crawl on them. Maybe Genji would wriggle like a worm. He grinned harder and got harder.

Genji wheezed and nodded furiously, suddenly, painfully aware of everything. This had been a trap. Because Reaper liked doing this. A trapdoor spider luring him in , playing with him with alien cruelty and loving it beyond what he’d ever imagined someone could. He hadn’t lost his eyes. Yet. He could see. He could see Reaper staring down at his broken body, palming himself through his pants.

“Ten,” Reaper reminded him, growling voice edged with pleasure. Genji rolled over and tried to use his arm stumps to pull himself forward. Searing agony ran up his shoulders, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

“Nine,” Reaper continued, sighing. Genji tried to use his leg stumps to push himself forward, howling without any sound at the white-hot pain jolting up his hips.

“Eight,” Reaper laughed, squeezing himself in his palm as Genji rolled onto his side in an attempt to writhe his way to safety.

“Seven, six, five,” Reaper sped up, admiring the curve of Genji’s ass as he squirmed and struggled toward the closed door. He could see the terror and shock in those watery eyes as he threw a soundless ‘that’s not fair’ over his shoulder.

“Four, three, two,” Reaper laughed and whistled, watching the frantic flailing creature that had become of the once-proud ninja. Blood was smeared and dripped all over the floor where Genji had been dragging himself along, mixed up with strange clear liquid oozing from his torn muscles and oil. He was able to make it back to Genji’s side in less than five paces.

“One,” He growled, slamming his foot down on Genji’s ribs and relishing the snapping, crackling sounds from both the bones and the blown voicebox. Even with the door tantalizingly close, Reaper had made sure he would fail. Genji was mouthing protest in a blind bid for his life, furious and terrified. Reaper hushed his silent protests with a finger hovering in front of his mask, “Shhhh. You made the mistake of trusting an enemy.”

Once again, Reaper was straddling Genji, this time over his hips. In spite of the crackling noises indicating Genji’s silent screaming, Reaper dug his claws nice and deep into the firm flesh of his abdomen, wrenching open a fist-sized hole in the artificial muscle. Genji shuddered around his hand and gagged, coughing weakly while his stumps strained toward the hole as if to grab him and yank him out with hands he didn’t have. Digging in again and again, he hollowed out a tunnel until he judged it was deep enough for him to fit into. Sitting back and licking his teeth, he admired his work for a moment. Genji was still weakly wriggling and mouthing protests with a dazed look, delirious from the pain and fear.

“You might wanna grit your teeth, kid,” Reaper grinned and unzipped, shoving his pants down to mid-thigh. The temporary thrashing of panic and disgust was always extra fun. He secretly hoped that this weird cyborg did get repaired so he could have another go at him; few people had ever remained conscious this far in. Licking his lips, he pressed his dripping cockhead into the wet, ragged wound in the trembling abdominal muscles. Genji seized in pain and revulsion, silently cussing and begging, gagging again when Reaper shoved his hips forward and ground himself into the underside of a rib. “Whoops, missed,” Reaper commented offhandedly, grunting as he pulled back and adjusted his aim.

This time he aimed true and sank deep into the muscle, brushing past half-shredded wires and leaking oil tubes. The wires were still live, raising all the hair on his body whenever he rubbed them, finally shocking him for real when he ground into them a little too hard. His whole body went stiff for a moment, all the air rushing out of his lungs in a loud hiss, then relaxing with a loud gasp and groan. He rolled his hips harder, moaning and digging his claws into Genji’s broken ribs. Between the humiliation and the pain, Genji wished he could just pass out, but his mechanical components were still functioning just well enough to keep him from losing consciousness. What was a boon in battle was a living hell in defeat.

“Damn, so good,” Reaper growled as he humped the bubbling wound, snickering at the disgusting sucking noises it made whenever he pulled away. The thick, slimy feeling of the oil and strange fluid felt like the fucking weirdest pussy he’d ever fucked in his life, but it was at least psychologically satisfying enough to make his cock throb and jump. He almost wished he could get a photograph of the bloody, sobbing mess his would-be assassin had become. He veritably giggled when he realized he was tearing the flesh with his dick, “Couldn’t ask you to tighten up, huh?”

Genji gurgled and cringed. He mouthed a half-readable 'fuck you’.

“Didn’t think so,” Reaper sighed, trying to squeeze Genji’s sides in to tighten him up. When fat tears started to finally roll down Genji’s cheeks, Reaper tutted and pushed his mask up just enough to expose his mouth. “And here I thought you were takin’ it like a champ.” He was panting now, balls heavy and tight with excitement and cock twitching in urgency. He leaned in close to lap up a smear of blood and an escaping pearl of tears, rocking his hips hard into Genji’s stomach. Sitting back up with a visible grin, he groaned long and loud as he came inside the now-gaping wound. Cum bubbled up around his cock, sinking back in as he pulled out.

“Damn good shit,” he breathed, then scowled as he saw the mess left on his dick, “Fuck, you got a rag? Nah, I guess not.” He tsked and tucked himself back into his pants, zipping up and adjusting himself. Pulling his mask back down and grabbing Genji under the armpit, he stood and hefted the barely-alive body like a tote bag. He carried him out of the room and down suspiciously empty hallways(everyone else in the compound had fled to its far reaches after the first few screams) and out back to the dumpsters. “You better hope they don’t find you. If they do…”

“Death is waiting.” The dumpster door slammed shut over Genji’s head, leaving him alone in the rancid darkness.


End file.
